Aang's Awakening
by hunter.parkinson
Summary: It's kind of a different version of the Awakening
1. Chapter 1

At first everything was blurry. After seconds of blurred senses everything was a clear picture. My name is Aang. Well I think it is. I feel like I was eaten by a platypusbear from the inside out. I rubbed my eyes and tried to up. I felt a surge of pain in my back and winced at pushing myself up.

After getting the strength to sit up, I looked down. My hand still had an arrow. I looked around. "Where am I?" My voice sounded weird. I think it was from not hearing it for a while. I'm not sure how long a while was. I was in an animal skin watertribe tent. I got up to look for Sokka and Katara.

The outside is in the woods. The leaves are bright green and squirrels were running along the ground. I could tell it was early morning so I started looking for breakfeast. I found a blackberry bush! Katara, Sokka, and Toph arn't awake yet. I was examing a bloody spot on my foot when I heard "Aang?". "Goodmorning Katara" I replied. " Your're awake!" Katara said."Aang go get dressed and after I'll comb your hair".

I was surprised by this information. "Katara, I'm bald" I replied " Aang you were out for a few weeks. Your hair grew out during that time." I reached up. All I felt on top off my head was very short soft hair. I jumped when I touched it. I looked down I was covered in bandages exept for my pants. I walked back into my tent and took off my clothes. Then I put on some Earth Kingdom clothes.

I walked out of my tent in my new clothes and sat down in front of Katara. She had made an ice mirror so I could see her work. "Where's Appa and Momo?" I asked. "Their inside an abandoned barn. We had to keep them there. " she paused for a moment. " We have also tooken your razor." Katara said. "But Katara I don't want my hair". "Aang why do you think we got you Earth Kingdom clothing." she replied. I was silent and looked in the mirror. My head was covered in dark brown and no blue arrow exept on my forhead.

I was in my tent enjoying the time alone. I picked up a scrap of green cloth and tied it around my head. My bangs were lifted upword. I could'nt belive that I am an Air Nomad. Maybe I could borrow Sokka's razor. I walked into the tent and I could tell there wasnt a razor. The sides of Sokka's head was covered in hair. I walked out picked up my glider and took off.

I flew over to a small house and landed. I slowly knocked on the bamboo door. An old woman opened the door. " Can I stay for a few nights? I'm hurt." I couldn't belive how much I sounded like a normal twelve year old. " Sure you can. I own an orphanage."she kindly replied.

She showed me to my room. " It's not much I hope you like it" she said. "Thank you." I replied. After she walked out I took off my headband. I felt bad for not telling her I'm the avatar. I looked in the mirror and realized how different I looked. I still had grey (sometimes brown) eyes and a blue arrow on my head. Dark brown hair now covered the arrow. My bangs were too short too cover my arrow. I was tired and hurt.

When I woke up the next morning we ate some salad which I liked. I then went outside for a while to get some fresh air. I came across a billboard reporting my death. I was unhappy untill I found a barn. " Appa! Momo!" Appa licked me all over and I climbed into his thick fur. Momo flew over and examined my head. It tickled as Momo went through my hair. As soon I could I started looking for the group.


	2. The unexpected

As I flew looking for our small group I realized the orphanage owner would be worried. I slowly turned Appa around and hid both of them. The orphanage owner was surprised , but accepted my apologie and identity. I slowly walked away. The barn I hid Appa and Momo in was destroyed. I was so scared I was crying.

After about an hour of crying next to old barn. I heard footsteps. "Aang you had us worried." "I'm sorry Katara I didn't want to be a secre" I replied.

When I got back to camp Sokka was literally tearing his hair out. "How can Aang deal with this", He turned around,"Aang." "We have to go!"I screamed they found Appa and Momo" Sokka didnt wait a minute.

I stayed far behind. My head was sweating like crazy. I had an idea I hid behind a tree and used earth bending to make a smooth sharp razor. I placed it next to the hair around my ear. I almost did it except Katara said " Aang the hair is only temporary." "I know." I said " In the air temples we were taught not to becouse it's part of apperance.'' She than did the unexpected. She started at my forhead and dragged her fingers along my scalp.

I must have relaxed becouse she kept doing it. "You look good with your hair'' she said. I must have made a funny face becouse she laughed. ''Don't worry we will find them." I sighed and set up my tent. In my tent that night my hair, Appa , Momo , and the firenation gave me nightmares. Some of them were very unusual.


End file.
